


Give Your Heart a Break – Not Literally, Please.

by natilaidens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mainly Fluff and Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, YES I mention Taylor Swift but I'm cool with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natilaidens/pseuds/natilaidens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam breaks up with his boyfriend and finds it hard to cope, so all the boys try to make him feel better, especially Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> aHHH, idk if this is for everyone, but there are multiple chapters  
> if they're not shown all together just click the thingy that says  
> next chapter for the next one or  
> at the very top, it says 'entire work' 
> 
> enjoy y'all

Liam was gay.

That was totally ok.

Except, he is one of the members of a famous band.

A _totally_ famous _boy_ band.

I think now you see the complications.

Harry, Liam, Zayn and Louis all knew each other before the band started. Kinda. They had all seen or heard of each other in parties or through other friends. However, none of them had ever seen or heard of Niall, but that was okay because it was impossible not to like Niall. So they became a band, and they all got along. So, they all moved in together, and it was awesome. For awhile. For awhile, they had the nicest days and the craziest nights. Liam loved it. There’s this one night especially, where they all went camping together. No girls. Just them. And that one night, they all took their sleeping bags outside, and they just looked up at the stars and talked and chilled. Fuck, it was cool.

But I guess like everything else, that while ran out. Liam guesses it started when the boys got too comfy with one another. Niall and Harry were very carefree, which contrasts not-so-nicely with Zayn and Lou. I mean, Niall was always pranking someone, and if he wasn’t, he was pranking you. Harry loved it. Liam didn’t mind. Zayn and Lou went crazy. No, seriously. When they all still lived together, if someone was yelling, it was either Zayn or Lou at either Harry or Niall. But it didn’t change the fact that everyone found it funny when Lou put cream on his own face and a bucket of cold water fell on Zayn when he opened the door.

But then everyone started bringing girls over, and sleeping with them, except Liam, that would bring the occasional boy. None of them was used to that. Yet they were used to opening the door in the morning without knocking, which created quite a few awkward situations, even Liam had to agree with this.

So they all got different houses, they still saw each other very often and got along very well. But it wasn’t the same. And Liam especially missed Harry, they had gotten really close and they still were. But now he was always with a girl or somewhere else. Liam wanted Harry all to himself and still hadn’t fully come to terms with the band moving to different places.

The whole gay thing was going awful. Everyone in the band knew, and they were never ever mean. But management made him ‘be straight’ at least in public. So he got one of his closest girlfriends to pretend to be his long term real girlfriend, and management was ok with it. But the actual truth was that Liam was dating a guy, Douglas whom he very much liked and they were going steady. But Liam could tell Doug was getting tired. Liam really wanted to be able to hold hands and kiss his boyfriend in public, but he knew he couldn’t, probably ever, for the sake of the band. And one day Doug asked Liam if they were ever going to go public. And it broke Liam’s heart to not be able to reply.

And then Liam’s heart was actually broken, when Doug said he didn’t want to carry on with Liam this way.


	2. The Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda sad...
> 
> Prepare the tissues.   
> And also for some fluffy Lirry bits.

‘’Look Li, I’m sorry. Please don’t take this the wrong way. It was great, but I really can’t deal with it anymore. At first I told myself I’d put up with this secrecy thing for you, only you. But I can’t anymore. I want the whole world to know I’m with you, but otherwise, I don’t see the point. I know it’s for the band, but does the band really come before me?’’ Liam heard all of this, but barely processed it; he sat on the bed, hands on his head.

‘’Yes, they really do. Please leave.’’ Liam didn’t want to see Douglas’s face. It hurt too much. He saw the figure in his room pick up some things and get to the bedroom door and turn, but the figure didn’t say anything. The figure walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Liam was still in the same position. Now he felt a sort of stab on his chest, right in his heart. He fell forward on the floor, and began sobbing. Not a crying, no tears yet. He just sobbed. He wanted to hide, and he did under his bed. Just like when he was little and his parents fought.  He curled up, and really cried this time.

He had really liked Doug, and was waiting for the right time to tell him he loved him. Liam never said he was in love with Doug, no, there was only one person that could make his heart race and his cheeks blush by just smiling, but he was completely out of reach and Liam accepted that. But whenever Doug was around, Liam could forget and be himself. Liam really felt special around Doug and it was one of the first relationships where he felt that he _made love_ to Doug, not just have sex.

Eventually, Liam fell asleep, still under the bed. Things got blurry from then. He would wake up, from probably hunger or his phone buzzing, but ended up crying again when he remembered why he was under the bed, and fall back to sleep and repeated the process. Then, he heard knocking on his door, but ignored it and went back to sleep. Then there was banging. Then a really loud noise. Then someone was running up and down the house, shouting his name. He recognised the voice.

It was Harry.

Harry got to the second floor where Liam was curled up under his bed. Harry opened all the doors, desperation in his voice.

‘’Liam! _LIAM!? **LIAM!?**_ ’’ Harry was screaming, searching really hard. There was anger in his voice, but this slight sadness and hurt too.

‘’I’m here’’ Liam, just whispered it. He only did it because he didn’t want Harry to be sad or hurt because of him.

But it was enough, Harry had heard it. He came in the room, storming. He searched, slightly confused at first, but he saw a tiny bit of a shoe under the bed, and got under there with Liam. Liam started crying again, and Harry got right in there and hugged Liam.

They were like that for an hour or so, Harry would tell Liam it’s ok and that he was here now. Liam stopped crying because he was with Harry. He hugged Harry so tightly and breathed into his chest and forgot about all his problems. He wanted to be like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far so good? 
> 
> comments for suggestions~~


	3. The Good Friend

Liam was awoken by Harry whispering that they should get up. Liam didn’t want to get up and ignored it, which deeply annoyed Harry, so Harry began to threaten to move the bed and drag him out by his feet. Liam picked up the annoyance and instantly began to move around to leave under the bed, to Harry’s surprise.

They both got out and Harry instantly hugged Liam, knocking the air out of.

‘’I was so _fucking_ worried about you, don’t you ever do that to me again.’’ Harry muffled into Liam’s neck, sending shivers down Liam’s back. ‘’Everyone was so worried, Doug said the last time he saw you was two days-‘’ at the mention of Doug’s name, Liam let out a little whimp. ‘’shit man, sorry I forgot for a second’’ Harry was very sorry; he would never want to hurt Liam’s feelings.

Liam regrettably let of Harry, damn, he was really hungry. He could really go for some of Harry’s pancakes. He started walking toward to door so he could leave the room to go the kitchen, but instantly got dizzy and had to hold the door frame. Harry saw all this and ran toward his friend.

‘’Ok, go sit on the bed, I’ll bring you back some pancakes and omelettes and anything I can find in your damn kitchen.’’ Liam and Harry both laughed a tiny bit, but Liam wasn’t so happy about being alone again, but food did really sound good to him.

Liam slumped on the bed with a frown on his face, making Harry giggle as he walked to the kitchen. He came back with everything Liam could ever eat and Liam couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have a friend like Harry. Harry sat down next to Liam, and showed Liam the plate, like he hadn’t seen it already. Liam picked up a pancake and ate it quickly, didn’t even need to chew. Then two, three, four, five. He ate everything Harry made, mainly because every time he ate something, Harry would have this cute smile on his face, attempting to cover up his pride.

When Liam was finished, he let out a little burp of satisfaction. He sat up and got up, and looked at Harry announcing that he really needed a shower. Harry nodded and fell back on the bed.

Liam turned the water on, but didn’t get in the shower. He just started at his reflection on the mirror. Liam snapped out of it and undressed and got in the shower. He washed carefully, but as soon as he was done, he started crying again. Shit, he really didn’t want Harry to hear. And that was enough motivation for him to stop. He picked up a towel, drying the water and tears from his face. He came out with only a towel around his waist, no longer used to people being in his room.

As soon as he made eye contact with Harry, he blushed and froze.

‘’Hey, don’t let me stop you, feel free to change’’ Harry said laughing; Liam laughed too, scratching his neck nervously. Liam picked up some clothes and went back in the bathroom to change, with a thought lingering in his mind.

He came out of the bathroom, again, to a smirking Harry.

‘’The boys called, we’re all going to meet at Niall’s. We were all worried about you, so they all wanna see you. You do understand you don’t have the right to say no, regarding what you did to us?’’ Harry stated, looking straight at Liam, but Liam didn’t want any pity or consolation.

‘’On one term; they don’t apologise to me. They weren’t the ones who broke my heart and I don’t want anyone feeling sorry for me.’’ Which was fair enough to Harry.

‘’Ok, cool. I’m driving’’ said a Harry, as he ran out of the door to the car, leaving Liam laughing and wishing Harry was his.


	4. The Boys Are Back In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short, but there's a big one coming up next, so hey.

Niall, Zayn and Louis all got a text from Harry saying that he and Liam were going to Niall’s and that they all had to be there and they were not to mention Doug or say they were sorry.

So about a half hour later everyone was at Niall’s. They said hellos and hugged each other, even though they all saw each other very often. They sat down, made small talk, comments about nice house and I like your shirt, but then there was this awkward vibe in the room and they didn’t know how to get rid of it. Except Niall.

Niall got up and opened the drinks cabinet, showing it off like a precious jewel. The boys were all amazed; none of them had something so majestic in the houses. I mean, it had a fridge full of any and every beer and spirit they had ever heard of. Then at the side there were whiskies and vodkas and rums of all name and brands and flavours. Then on a specially made shelf, there were cups for shots and pints for beer. They really were in Niall’s house.

‘’The best way I know to celebrate a break up! Serve yourself.’’ said a mischievous Niall.

And they did.

Boy, they did.

Zayn was always the light weight. Niall doesn’t even get drunk anymore. Louis turns cockney when he’s drunk and usually sits on the couch shouting offensive things at them. So that leaves Harry and Liam, and Zayn if he isn’t passed on the couch, to dance and be normal drunks. But tonight they were all dancing, singing laughing their assess off, like they used to. When they cooled down, and were laughing and flashing their nipples and daring each other to lick the floor, Liam had an idea.

‘’Let’s all move back in together!’’ He shouted, and all the boys heard.

And all the boys yelled yes right back at him. 


	5. The Settling Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I need to sleep sometime.  
> More fluffy Lirry bitss :')
> 
> -also intro of swirly lines to kinda fast forward.

‘’This is only temporary right? Just for Liam? When we see that he’s alright, we can all move back out right?’’ Liam was the first to get up in the morning to pack so they could all go move into Niall’s house, and now that he was gone Lou and Zayn and Niall were all throwing questions at Harry.

‘’Yes, yes. No fighting and arguing this time around please. You should’ve have seen what Liam was like yesterday, so we’ll do this for a couple of weeks or until we feel he won’t curl up under a bed for 48 hours without eating when there’s no one with him.’’ Harry really wanted the boys to work with this, just for Liam. He wouldn’t ever admit it to himself but he did miss living with them.

Tired of answering questions, he got up and went to his own house to pack, a tiny spark of excitement in his heart and eyes.  Eventually, all the boys went to their own homes except Niall, who settled down to listening to The Eagles and tweeting.

~~~~~~

‘’Ok, so there’s my room, and that’s my room no one's taking that. Then I have two guest bedrooms, one with two singulars, and one with one double, your picks. The room with the double bed has bathroom with bath and there’s a small bathroom with a shower on the second floor corridor, which I guess goes to whoever gets the single beds. You clean what you make dirty and every week you have put a minimum of 10 pounds into the drinks cabinet, but the rest, do fuck all you want to.’’ Niall announced the ‘house rules’ when they all arrived with their things.

‘’Singled bed!’’ Louis and Zayn cry out simultaneously. They race upstairs leaving Liam and Harry looking at each other awkwardly.

‘’You cool with this? I can ask Niall to share the bed if y-‘’ Liam was interrupted by Harry picking up his things.

‘’Why wouldn’t I be cool with it? I got the best roommate!’’ Liam couldn’t help but blush as Harry smiled from ear to ear and elbowed him.

‘’You know, with me being gay and all...’’ Harry giggled, and then smirked.

‘’And that’s exactly why.’’ Harry winked at Liam; Liam’s stomach did a back flip and released the butterflies.

~~~~~~

‘’Ok, so what are we watching?’’ They had settled into the rooms and Lou had called them down to the TV and everyone came without protesting.

‘’Nothing too long; we’ve got rehearsals tomorrow.’’ Zayn was always the party pooper.

‘’ROMCOM!’’ Harry and Liam roared at the same time, causing many eyebrow raises and calm-the-fuck-down looks from all around the room.

‘’Fuck it why not.’’ Niall shrugged and fell back onto the sofa. ‘’Just none of that Titanic shit.’’, Harry got up and put the Bridget Jones Diary on the TV.

~~~~~~

After the movie, they all went to their assigned rooms, thinking how cute and clumsy Bridget was how they really wanted to watch the rest of the movies, leaving Lou to clean up the mess they made, just like old times.

Harry took some clothes and a towel, and showered.

Liam went under the covers, it was midsummer and London gets quite hot at night so he was only in his shorts. Harry turned the lights off, plugged his phone in got under the covers too, and spooned Liam, to Liam’s surprise. He was all moist and soapy; Liam breathed it in and let out a pleasing sigh, snuggling closer to Harry. Harry was shuffling, so Liam could feel Harry’s crotch rubbing on his ass, but Liam tried not to think about it too much, he really didn’t want to get a bonner. But instead, the bonner he felt wasn't his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahaha, check in a couple of hours ;)


	6. The Hook Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short-ishy but (i hope) y'all will love it :DD

‘’Fuck dude, it’s just I haven’t, y’know, since Taylor and you’re basically naked and I couldn’t help it we were cuddling when we were watching the movie and I kept thinking about it, I’m sorry, it’s weird, I’ll leave’’ Harry was trying to explain to Liam’s absent face, while desperately hoping Liam wouldn’t ask him to leave.

Of course Liam didn’t want Harry to leave. This was the sort of stuff he day dreamed about. What Harry hadn’t noticed was that Liam actually got a bonner while they cuddled on the couch, but Liam got up to ‘pick up some popcorn’.  But Liam was slightly dazzed; he thought Harry was straight, which was why Liam had never told Harry how he felt. So before Harry got up and left, Liam covered Harry’s face with his palms, and kissed him.

Their lips touched and Liam was already groaning. Harry wasn’t shocked and didn’t even try to pull away. They took it slow; not moving from where they were, lips always touching. Liam started moving his hands all over Harry, then he lightly licked Harry’s bottom lip, almost asking him if he could come in. Harry parted his lips slightly, and Liam ran his tongue down Harry’s own and the roof of his mouth, Harry did the same until they need to breathe.

Liam got on top of Harry, hands on either side. Now he’s sure he has a bonner and wasn’t trying to hide it. He began kissing and biting Harry’s neck and grinding on Harry’s waist, instantly making Harry hard again. They were both moaning and Harry was scratching down Liam’s back, now Liam was done leaving love bites on Harry’s chest and was breathing and moaning desperately into Harry's neck. Liam sped up and found an angle that had them both rubbing on each other’s hard ons.  Harry came right then and there, tensing and throwing his head back and gasping for air. Liam did the same right after; his hips  thrusting out of control. As soon as he came in his own shorts like a thirteen year old virgin, his knees gave in and he feel on top of Harry, with his head on his chest.

They fell asleep that way, careless of what would happen on the morning after. It didn’t matter right now. It mattered that Liam felt an absolute bliss of happiness when he fell asleep on Harry, and Harry fell asleep smiling and breathing into Liam’s hair.


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also shortish, sorry it took longer than usual to update
> 
> more fluffy Lirry bits and more of Lou.

Harry woke up pleased when he felt Liam kissing and nibbling his neck.

‘’Finally! You’re a heavy sleeper hm?’’ Liam chuckled, moving closer to Harry.

‘’Not really, you just gave me something to be tired from.’’ Harry whispered into Liam’s ear, making Liam bite his lip. Harry gave Liam a foolish grin, showing off his dimples then leaned in to kiss his new lover.

~~~~~~

Louis was walking back up to his room last night when he heard strange ‘noises’ from Harry and Liam’s room. He froze at the door, just to be sure what he had heard was really that, and when the bed squeaks and loud moaning confirmed his suspicions, he walked to his room, not sure what to think.

Hadn’t Liam just broken up with Doug? Was Harry using Liam? He was extremely vulnerable right now after all. It could also be really bad for the band. But that’s if they went public or they broke up. But what if they truly loved each other? It was impossible not to notice the way Liam was always drooling over Harry, and if Liam had managed to make Harry, the most straight guy like ever, change ‘sides’, they truly had something special there. As long as they stayed quiet and together, it was ok. Right?

He felt the need to tell Zayn, but he knew it wasn’t his secret to tell.  In the morning he would just have to confront Harry and Liam about it.

~~~~~~

Harry and Liam walked down stairs trying not to make too much noise. They were so not play fighting and giggling down the corridor and that is so not why Lou got up.

Liam and Harry finally arrived at the kitchen, but when Harry attempted to pick up something to cook, Liam picked him up and put him on the counter to make out vigorously instead.

And that of course, is how Louis walked in to see them. He leaned on the doorframe, realising they still hadn’t noticed his presence, and cleared his throat. They immediately stopped and turned, faces flushed with embarrassment.

‘’You really should try to keep it down, the walls aren’t sound proof. Could you also try _not_ to make out on the counter; we eat there.’’ Lou was calmer about it then he thought he would be. Now that he saw how the two boys were looking at each other, he didn’t know how it could go wrong.

‘’Are you okay, with this? I mean, you’re not freaking out or mad?’’ Harry was stuttering, he was literally crushing Liam’s arm; he didn’t things to wrong already.

‘’I’m not saying I’m not a little freak out right now, but I’m not mad. I can see the way you two look at each other and I’ve always seen the way Liam looks at you, so I’m not mad. I’m actually kinda glad. But there are some terms and conditions to all this, you can’t just got around making out on every kitchen counter you see.’’ Lou sniggered at them, winking. ‘’So can I get a cuppa or you two love birds gonna make out all day?’’


	8. The I Guess This Was Due To Happen Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IM SORRY  
> I know it took ages to update and it's short, and I did this on my phone, and I'll be updating it tomorrow I've been extra extra busy :( 
> 
> so so so so sorry about the delay, but here

Niall and Zayn eventually found out about Liam and Harry, and the two cuddling and kissing around the house soon became a common sight. I can't really tell you why they didn't mind, they pobably couldn't tell you why themselves. I guess it was because of the way Harry and Liam just looked a each other. Louis was really on it; from the day he caught Harry ad Liam on that counter he could almost literally ''feel the love''. The friction was undeniable. So no one in the house even thought about trying to stop the two. They were even considering move back into their own houses after only a week together.

Not much changed for Harry and Liam when they were outside the house. Except the dirty looks they gave each other were actually real this time, and the butt grabbing was no longer just a thing to make the fans go mad. 

Liam was the happiest he'd ever been. His music career was very fucking good, much better than he ever dreamed, he had good friends, he was in good shape and he had found the perfect boyfriend. Nothing could go from here. Fuck, he even had a movie on the way.

That was until Douglas showed up at the doorstep. 

And he didn't show up to pick up 'some stuff'. 

He showed up because he was sorry about what he said and he really wanted Liam back and that he couldn't live without him. 

And that was all awkward and sad until Harry came out from behind Liam, shirtless and with hickies on his neck and chest. 

Which at first made Liam feel even more awkward, but then relieved and a revenged when Douglas turn around and left with the deepest hurt in his eyes.


	9. The Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ages again, more and more courses to do...  
> but here's the fluffy end.

Harry leaned on the door when it shut, breathing out heavily and sliding his hands into his pockets. 

''What was all that about?'' He rubbed his chest and neck, giving Liam a questioning look. 

''Em, I don't quite know myself. Douglas hasn't spoken to me ever since, you know, I had no idea he was gonna show here. At Niall's house of all places too.'' Liam was standing at the same place. His head was still wrapped at round the fact that Douglas had shown up at the doorstep, begging for him. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit smug. But in contrast, he felt like shit. Because he was confused. 

''Hm, he must've found out from the media or maybe the boys told him.'' Harry looked at his feet, fiddling with his flip flops.''Are you okay? What did he say?'' Harry was jealous. Liam could tell by the way he was trying to cover his chest all of a sudden self aware and the way he kept avoiding Liam's gaze. He was hurt.

Which meant Liam was no longer confused. Doug didn't matter anymore. Sure, a week ago he was crying underneath his bed and would've happily thrown himself at Doug for comfort. But now he had gotten Harry. He had  _finally_ gotten Harry. From the day it was decided that the five boys would form One Direction, Liam was always trying his best to _impress_ Harry, to be _around_ Harry. It took a couple of months, but Liam realised  he was _in love_ with Harry. So fuck what came before. Liam had Harry now, and Doug was merely a name and a memory. 

Harry coughed, snapping Liam back to reality.

''He said he wanted me back. That he couldn't live without me.'' Harry was looking at Liam now, gulping. But Liam wasn't even the slightest worried. ''I'm fine, I'm perfect in fact. He didn't look so good though.'' He started walking towards Harry, Harry began to feel trapped between the door and his boyfriend's body. ''But nothing really matters right now.'' Liam put his hands around Harry's waist, smiling and looking directly into Harry's eyes. ''I want  _you_ , I can't live without  _you_.'' He brushed his lips against Harry's, making Harry feel crazy butterflies. 

''Good. Because you _have_ me. And I _refuse_ to live without you.'' Harry wrapped his hands around Liam's neck and pulled Liam's head as close it could get to his own. They stood there, enjoying the moment of true intimacy, just smiling at each other. Truly content that they had found each other. 

That was until Niall knocked them down when he opened the door to get into his own house. At which point he shouted as he stormed up the stairs something about not being able to open his own goddam door because the goddam couple who occupied his goddam house and didn't even put any goddam thing into the goddam drink cabinet all this goddam time were now making out in the most unearthly goddam place and he really wished they could get a goddam room that wasn't in his own goddam house. 

~~~

''Good morning beautiful.'' Liam whispered into Harry's ear when he woke , making Harry's toes tingle. 

''Hmm, your bed is so much comfier than Niall's. I could get used to this.'' He smiled and pecked his boyfriend getting up and stretching, only to realise the was still naked. 

''What a gorgeous sight,'' Liam chuckled and got up himself, also naked. ''I left some stuff at Niall's so I'll drive up real quick and I expect breakfast when I'm back.'' He smacked Harry's bare ass making Harry jump forward, where he now stood, and pecked Harry yet again. this time squeezing Harry ass. Liam walked into the closet, winking at Harry and leaving the naked boy to blush and to try to find his pants. 

Liam really wanted for this to be a morning thing.

**Author's Note:**

> em, thanks for reading, yay,  
> point out any mistakes and stuff
> 
> here, have an internet hug.


End file.
